


Cry Havoc

by ISeeFire



Series: A Lady and Her Captain [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire
Summary: Bucky wakes up to find his girl missing, again.He doesn't react well.Deleted scene from chapter 44 of "Gold to Airy Thinness Beat." Takes place about mid-chapter or so. You may be confused if you read it without reading the full story first. :)





	

Bucky knew something was wrong the second he woke up.

He wasn't nearly comfortable enough to be in heaven, and not nearly uncomfortable enough to be in the other place.

Which meant he was alive.

That was a surprise, but it wasn't how he knew something was wrong.

He knew something was wrong because he could feel a thin, narrow mattress and over starched blankets under his back, cool air resting on his skin...and nothing but the faint sound of a radio surrounding him. No sound of another person breathing, no steady thud of a heartbeat keeping time with his.

His girl wasn't there, again.

 

He opened his eyes.

 

The bed he was lying on was in a small, non-descript room. Slowly turning fan overhead, simple desk and lamp, wall heater and other mundane items that could have come from a private room at a hospital or basic Brooklyn apartment for all he knew. A window was opened onto a view of a white building with windows that told him nothing other than he certainly wasn't in the underground SSR facility.

He sat up slowly and noted his side no longer hurt and he no longer felt the overwhelming fatigue he'd been dragging around for what seemed like forever. His costume was gone and he now sported a pair of khaki pants, black shoes and a white t-shirt with the SSR emblem on the front which made no sense as the SSR was a top secret military installation and not a souvenir shop.

His eyes verified what he already knew.

Stephanie wasn't there.

_"Help me, Bucky, please."_

Her words echoed in his head and his jaw clenched. The radio caught his attention as the tone of the broadcast changed and he frowned as what was playing registered. A baseball game, one he clearly remembered taking Stephanie too. She'd been bored out of her mind but had obediently sat through the entire thing to make him happy.

The door to the room opened suddenly and a woman stepped in with a smile and a quiet, "good morning."

Bucky ran his eyes over her, taking in the lack of a uniform jacket, the non-regulation tie and the skirt that only vaguely resembled the ones he'd seen Carter and that blonde secretary wearing.

He knew he should answer her, be pleasant and kind and see if she would tell him where he was.

The problem was he simply didn't want to.

They were lying to him already, without having said a single word. Besides that, however, he'd done that the last time. The last time his girl had fallen, without him beside her, and he'd obeyed the rules of society and worked within them and tried not to worry anyone or scare them to badly or let anyone see the raw, bloody wound festering inside where the other half of his soul had once resided.

He had no desire to do that again.

He was doing it the way he should have done it the last time.

His way.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

The woman blinked in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Wrong answer." Steph had been holding onto him when they went down. There was simply no way they hadn't seen her. He pushed to his feet and saw her take a nervous step backward, one hand clenched in a fist at her side.

"Captain Barnes," she started to say as he advanced on her.

"I'll ask again," he stated. "Where. Is. She?"

Behind her the door opened again and he saw the muzzle of a gun peeking through, held by a man dressed in black. Another man was behind him but Bucky ignored him for the moment. Instead he grabbed the barrel of the weapon and jerked it inside, wrenching it out of the man's hand. The action brought the man close enough for Bucky to grab the front of his uniform and pull him forward.

Still holding the guy by his shirtfront, Bucky raised his other hand, aimed the weapon at the second guy's leg and pulled the trigger.

A soft hiss came from the muzzle and a second later a dart with a thick needle was embedded in the guy's leg. He stared at Bucky, startled, and then slowly collapsed into a heap on the floor.

The guy he was still holding gaped. "You didn't know that was a tranq gun."

"Nope." Shoving the guy back, Bucky raised the gun again and shot the guy in the shoulder, watching idly as he collapsed to join his partner.

He turned to face the woman, who'd been standing frozen near the bed the entire time, and started to raise the gun again only to freeze as his mother's voice sounded in his head, informing him that she had not raised her son to aim weapons at young women, even if they were lying to him and refusing to tell him where his wife was.

Bucky rolled his eyes and stepped into the doorway. "Stay here," he ordered the woman and then moved out and shut the door behind him.

When he turned around he found himself in a massive, dark room. The small room he'd been in had been built in the middle of it, complete with a large, wall painted to look like an outdoor landscape.

Eyes narrowed, Bucky brought the weapon up to brace against his shoulder and set out slowly to find his wife.

***

Holding the rifle in both hands, Bucky snapped the butt around, sending it straight into the jaw of the man who'd idiotically chosen to come right at him. Before that guy had hit the floor, Bucky was already rotating, using the momentum to lift completely off the ground. He twisted his body midair, wrapping both legs around the next attacker's neck. He fell backward, bracing his hands on the ground and wrenched, throwing the attacker right over him to land somewhere behind.

He finished the backflip, came back up and began striding down the hall once more. Behind him the floor was littered with the crumpled forms of unconscious, or dazed, men dressed in black. He'd used up the sedatives in the original tranquilizer gun but, luckily, most of the people who came at him had handy replacements. Whoever these guys were they wanted him alive and, so, for the moment he was returning the courtesy. Granted, Hydra had wanted his girl alive too, so they could brainwash her and use her against her own friends, but there was always the small chance there was something else going on. He couldn't think of what but he knew Stephanie would want him to give the benefit of the doubt, even after all she'd been through. It was just the sort of woman she was, ever hopeful that people would live up to her expectations. It was fine for her to be that way, because she had him for when the people she'd put her faith in let her down.

He rounded another corner and found himself face to face with a short, middle aged man with thinning hair holding a stack of files. Bucky snapped the stock of the tranquilizer rifle up to his shoulder and aimed it at the man. He, in turn, went wide eyed and promptly dropped the entire stack of files on the floor.

"Captain America," he breathed, his eyes still almost comically wide. "You're awake? Why didn't anyone tell me you were awake?"

"Probably because they're all unconscious," Bucky said shortly, nodding back over his shoulder.

The man leaned forward, peeking around the corner to see the long trail of unconscious and injured men outlining the path Bucky had been taking through the complex. "Huh," the man said. "We're not Hydra."

"Good for you," Bucky said shortly. "Now where's my wife?"

The man blinked. "Your wife?"

"The girl found with me," Bucky said sharply, finger sliding onto the trigger. He could hear movement coming from behind, suggesting a large group was on its way. "And before you say anything let me point just out how deeply I despise being lied to."

The man blinked and then said, "The Fist of Hydra? That's your wife?"

" _Lady Liberty_ ," Bucky almost growled. "That other garbage was forced on her by Hydra."

"Oh," the man said. "History tells it a bit different."

" _History_?" Bucky asked blankly. "What the hell are you talking about?" Behind him the noise was quite loud and he looked around the corner to see more than a dozen men in black coming around the corner. He swore under his breath and turned back to the shorter man. "Stay here," he commanded.

With that he turned and threw himself around the corner. He hit the ground hard, rolled up into a crouch with the tranquilizer gun already braced on his shoulder and proceeded to use the rest of the darts he had to thin out the crowd coming at him.

As soon as it was empty he stood and flung the weapon, spinning it through the air as if it were his shield and not a rifle. It hit two full on in the face. The others at the front ducked, putting them off balance for a split second. This was all the time Bucky needed as he'd followed the path of the rifle and was already there, punching one man in the face before grabbing him and throwing him into the man next to him.

The rest of the fight was short. He was too close to them for weapons to be used without risk of hitting their own men so they had to rely on their hand to hand combat skills. They were good, but they weren't enhanced, and they were nowhere near as pissed off.

The last man charged him and Bucky dropped his shoulder, planting it in the man's chest and shoving up. The guy flew over his shoulder and Bucky went into a spinning back kick, ensuring the guy was out for the count when he hit the ground.

Silence fell in the hallway. Bucky crouched and grabbed a gun he'd spotted shoved in a holster at the small of one guy's back. Verifying it was, indeed, a real one albeit not a model he recognized, he soon found a second on another unconscious man. He ensured they were loaded then stood, shoving one through his belt at the small of his own back and holding the other loosely in his hand.

Returning to where he'd left the short guy he was startled to see him still there, once again holding his stack of files. As Bucky rounded the corner the guy held out a file folder and a pen, an excited look on his face. "Can I get your autograph?"

Bucky frowned. "My what?"

"Autograph." the man repeated. His eyes were bright and excited and he wasn't showing so much as a hint of fear. Bucky studied him and then adjusted his stance, reevaluating his threat assessment of the man.

"What's your name?"

"What?" the man looked surprised and then said, "Oh!" He quickly shuffled the files and pen until he had a hand free which he held out. "Coulson. Phil Coulson and can I just say I am _honored_ to meet you."

As he spoke Bucky, gingerly, held his free hand out and immediately found it caught in a firm, and very energetic, handshake. The edge came off his anger and, after freeing his hand, he ran it through his hair with a sign. "I just want to know what the hell is going on, Coulson, and what they did with my wife."

"Well," Coulson leaned over again to look around the corner. "You might have tried asking them before you knocked them all out."

Bucky shook his head. "Last time I lost her they put her through hell." He frowned at Coulson, unsure of why he was telling the man anything other than the guy was the first one since he'd woken to not outright lie to him or pull a weapon on him. "You don't know what they did to her. They ripped her apart, mind and body, and then sent her out for kicks to see how long she could keep standing before she broke entirely. I can't let her go through that again. I _can't_."

"She's not," Coulson said, his voice compassionate. "Look, I've been gone a few days. I don't know where she is now but I know where she was, and she was fine. No one hurt her."

"Then where _is_ she?" Bucky said through clenched teeth.

Coulson sighed. "Okay, come with me. Director Fury isn't in right now but I can still get into his office and I've got his computer password. Maybe we can find out what happened while I was gone." He saw Bucky hesitate and shrugged. "You can shoot up his office if it'll make you feel better."

"Not particularly," Bucky said, "but I'll probably do it anyway." Coulson could be lying to him but, if not, then the man was his best chance to finding his girl. "All right," he said finally. "But you stay in front of me and keep your hands where I can see them, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Coulson said. He carefully set his files back on the ground and then stood up, his arms up. "This is so great," he told Bucky as he turned to start walking down the hall. "Just wait until I tell everyone I met Captain America. They're never going to believe it."

Bucky shook his head at the man as he took up a careful position behind him. "You really want to meet Captain America then you need to meet my wife. She was the real deal. I just played the part for a bit."

"Really?" Coulson asked, looking over one shoulder. "Man, the history books are going to need some serious revisions after this."

There he went again, talking about history again. A feeling of dread settled in Bucky's gut and he stepped forward enough to nudge Coulson, getting him to walk faster.

He wanted to know where his girl was, and just what the hell was going on.

Neither answer could come soon enough.

***

Seventy years.

Bucky couldn't wrap his brain around it. Coulson had taken him to the top floor of the tower he'd apparently been in, to an expansive office with a large window instead of a wall at the back. Bucky had no doubt the man was containing him and that, even then, the elevator they'd taken up was probably locked down and the floors below swarming with people with guns hoping to keep him locked until they could figure out what to do with him. He'd already come up with at least four different exit strategies should he need them but had been willing to give Coulson the benefit of the doubt for the moment. Not so much because he wanted to, but because that's what Stephanie would have wanted him to do.

So he'd stood at attention in the middle of the room, noting absently it held almost no personal touches suggesting the man who inhabited it was fully committed to his duties, and listened to Coulson talk.

He hadn't believed a word the man had said, even if, as Coulson claimed it was to insane a story to just make up. Then the man turned on a flat, black screen mounted to the wall, an upgrade to a technology that had barely been created the last Bucky had heard of it. Bucky had stood frozen, watching as the brightly colored images flashed across the screen showcasing everything from cars he didn't recognize to women in wildly inappropriate clothing walking through crowds without anyone giving them a second glance, to sleek planes soaring through the air like a falcon on wing.

Next Coulson invited him to the desk where he had a computer, also completely alien to the huge, boxy ones Bucky had known. The first thing Bucky saw when he leaned over the man's shoulder was a picture of him, one he didn't recall even having been taken, next to a long article.

He started reading, and his legs buckled. Coulson leapt up and grabbed his arm, helping him to sit down in the chair he'd just vacated.

Bucky had kept reading, only to finally snap the lid closed, set the gun down on the table with a clunk and put his head in his hands.

Seventy _years_.

His mind went over Stark, the Commandos, Carter, people he'd _just_ seen and talked too, now all most likely dead or at the very least far older than he last remembered them being. The war he'd given so much to long since over and the entire world changed in what, to him, was the blink of an eye.

His parents, and sister, _God_...

His eyes started to burn and he pressed the heels of his palms into them, digging his fingers into his hair as he did.

He felt movement and then a light tugging as Coulson slid the computer out from under where he had his elbows perched on it. "I can find the file on Stephanie Rogers," he said quietly. "I just need to get back in here."

Bucky raised his head and nodded sharply before shoving to his feet and going to stand at the window looking out.

He was in New York, he realized, studying the skyline but one that, likewise, had left him behind. Stephanie came to mind and his desire to see her again intensified into a near physical pain. She was now the only link he had to the past, the only one left who truly knew him. A fellow castaway marooned forever far from any home either of them would recognize.

"Here she is," Coulson said and Bucky took a deep breath, pinched the bride of his nose for an instant and then turned to sit down again as Coulson got up. The gun he'd sat down, he noted, was untouched where he'd left it.

Coulson had pulled up a file featuring a close-up picture of his girl's face, her eyes closed. Bucky felt his heart clench in his chest until he started reading, at which point the anger soon returned. "They tried to take her arm off?"

"They didn't know her nerves were wired in," Coulson explained. "Once they realized that they stopped. They'd wanted to study it, and figured she'd be less of a threat with it off."

"I don't understand why they thought she was a threat at all," Bucky growled, eyes still scanning the document. It didn't tell him much, other than the fact his girl was alive and the bastards had labeled her as some sort of risk and locked her in a cell. He shook his head, his hand clenching into a fist on the table. He could only imagine how she'd react to waking up in a locked cell.

Coulson reached over his shoulder and brought up a different page. "That's why."

Bucky started reading, and then started swearing. "Brandt," he almost snarled. "I'm going to dig that bastard up and kick his corpse's ass." He'd do the same to Schmidt if he could but he doubted there was any body to kick. "None of this is true."

"You'll certainly make the conspiracy theorists happy," Coulson said dryly. He minimized the window, revealing another one that had an enlarged photo of Bucky, from one of his old shoots with Steph, in it. Coulson hit a key and, on the other side of the room, a machine started running. "What are you doing?"

"Making copies," Coulson said, heading toward the machine. "I want you to sign them so I can put them up on Ebay."

Bucky frowned and opened his mouth to ask what the hell an Ebay was, only to snap it shut as the elevator dinged softly. He grabbed his gun and stood, aiming at the door as it slid open. A tall man dressed in black with an eyepatch stepped out, only to stop immediately as Bucky calmly fired twice into the wall on one side of him and then the other side. "That's for lying to me, and putting my girl in a cell," he said shortly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "And the other two?"

"Being stupid enough to think that, of the two of us, Steph was the dangerous one, and for generally pissing me off."

"Fair enough." The man looked toward where Coulson was still happily standing next to the machine spitting out copies of Bucky's photo. "Coulson."

"Director Fury," Coulson said, without looking up. "I think Captain Barnes would like to know where his wife is."

"So I've heard," Fury said. He held up a black rectangle, pausing when Bucky tensed, and then aimed it at the TV screen. "This will link us into a video recently sent to us," he explained carefully. "I think it will answer your questions."

He pushed a button and the picture on the screen changed to an image of a store and a dressing room. The video was low and shaky as if being taken by someone holding it at a low angle. Before Bucky could ask what was going on the door to the dressing room opened, and his girl stepped out.

Bucky turned to watch, the gun lowering automatically to his side. Stephanie twirled in a circle for whoever was holding the camera, showing off the outfit she was wearing. "What do you think?"

"Very nice," a female voice came from whoever was holding the camera.

Stephanie beamed and Bucky felt the bands around his heart loosen.

"Do you think Bucky will like it?" Stephanie asked.

Of course he liked it, Bucky thought. He'd like it if she were wearing a bag, so long as it was her wearing it, alive and well and by his side.

"If he doesn't he's an idiot," the other woman's voice responded. "Come on." The picture moved widely and then shut off. Bucky spun to face Fury, hand already tightening on the gun again. Fury, in turn, held up his hands placatingly.

"Let's go, Captain," he said. "I'll take you to her."

Bucky obeyed, walking to the elevator and stepping inside to stand at the back. "If you're lying I can promise you'll regret it."

Fury stepped on after him, followed by Coulson now carrying his huge stack of photos. "You know your wife gave us four days to return you before promising to kill us all."

Bucky chuckled. "Sounds like her." The door slid shut and the car jerked as it started to move. "I told you, of the two of us, she's not the one you should be afraid of."

"Yes," Fury said, giving him a considering look. "I'm beginning to see that."

They fell into silence after that and Bucky resisted the urge to bounce on his feet.

He'd apparently waited seventy years to see his girl again.

He could wait a few minutes more.

A _very_ few.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
